


Yū's Delivery Service

by Adka2333



Series: Where the Crows Grow [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Azumane Yū and his trusted four-legged assistant Avalanche run errands to Sawamura household.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Where the Crows Grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Yū's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> Thank You for inspiring me to write again, and beta reading this pile of fluff
> 
> This is self indulgent fluff written on New Year's Eve

"Avalanche!" Yū yelled, taking the leash from the coat hanger by the door, having already mounted the goods basket on his bike, waiting for telltale tippy taps to come from the direction of their bedroom, grinning to himself when an oversized cotton ball with ears and tail finally peeked out from behind the corner.

“C'mon baby, You wanna go for walkies?” He asked, ruffling the fur behind young samoyed’s ears as she started yapping excitedly at the word “walkies”.

“You do! Yes you do, and then we’re gonna go on a playdate to uncles’ Daichi's Kōshi’s and your best friend Tobio’s house!” 

The man cooed and gasped to imitate excitement matching that of his “wittle fluffy baby” as he tended to call her. “Now go give daddy a goodbye kiss and then we go!” He instructed carefully, pointing towards his husband’s workshop, before sprinting along with the puppy.

“Bested again! I won’t give in so easily next time!” He all but wailed, leaning dramatically over the taller man’s lap.

“Yū! I’m holding a pincushion, stop goofing off!” Asahi nagged, slapping his spouse on the neck lightly as if he was not a grown man but a child that needed to be scolded.

“I could have poked your eye out!” He said, frantically inspecting the other man’s face.

“I had it under control!” he grinned proudly, setting himself down in Asahi’s lap and stealing a kiss.

“You didn’t, Yū, and we both know it” He stated blankly, rubbing at his temple in an attempt to cover smile that threatened to blow his act into pieces. His husband gasped in mock offense.

“Okay maybe I did not! But 'Yū'? Whatever happened to ‘My angel’ and ‘Spring storm’ and ‘Cuddle Bear’ and ‘Hubby’? I don’t know no ‘Yū’ in this house! Besides, you would never let me get hurt, right, my little muffin?” He protested, burying his face in the other’s neck to place a series of apology kisses.

“Baby sto...stop” Asahi pleaded weakly, gasping for air that was, oh so rudely, stolen from his lungs in fit of unexpected giggles. He pried his other half off of his upper body with the last bout of strength and cleared his throat.

"My love, My spring storm, the wings of my heart; don't You have places to be?" He chided, kneeling next to their dog.

She was abandoned near their highschool coach's store and his husband fell in love at first sight. They first meant to make her a guard dog but now, nearly four months later, she's proven to be nothing more than an oversized lapdog and "papa's little baby".

"Listen Ava, You have to mind your papa and be on your absolute best behavior today, yes? No causing trouble for uncles today, promise?" 

He said gently and placed a little kiss on both his pet's and his spouse's forehead

"Off you go!" He laughed, handing him Truffles- a velvet, freshly re-stuffed bunny sporting a brand new vest decorated with sparkly flower patterns all over it.

“Don’t forget to hug Tobio from me, be safe on your way there!” He instructed before ushering his husband out of the door and making his way to their garden.

Yū mounted his bike, riding slowly with the leash carefully secured, trying to match the pace with Avalanche, enjoying the view and carrying a mock-conversation with Ava, who responded with little yips and occasional nudges at his leg. After a while of pleasantly slow ride, the Sawamura house appeared on the horizon causing them both to pick up the speed.

Two minutes later Kōshi heard a rapid fire series of knocks banging insistently on his door, nearly causing him to drop the laundry basket; he let out a soft sigh, setting it on his hip and skipping towards the door.

“Alright alright, I’m coming Yū! Relax, Jesus!” He yelled, yanking the door open and narrowly avoiding getting trampled by the mountain of white fluff in the process. Quickly shifting his weight to one side, he nearly twirled on the spot, causing the samoyed to land full force on his beloved husband instead.

Daichi’s back suddenly hit the floor with an audible “oompf” He felt a suffocating push on his chest and something… soft and wet? on his face? He was vaguely aware of Kōshi and Tobio yelling. Ah right the dog.

“Hello Ava” he gasped as Yū attempted to pull Avalanche off before he managed to suffocate. Rolling carefully to his side, he noticed his 5 year old son crouching beside him, patting his forehead with a terrified expression… Right alongside his (supposedly) loving husband who was currently nearly toppling over, gasping for breath with tears streaming down his face as he shook with stifled laughter.

“Daddy!” Tobio shrieked, desperately attempting to pull his father upright by yanking on an already stretched out sleeve of his trusty orange jumper. He jerked up with a gasp and dramatically lifted his kid into the air, setting him down on his shoulders.

“I see how it is Kōshi, or should I say traitor that I was foolish enough to believe loved me back. Tobes is my only hope.” He deadpanned, shooting the silver-haired man a half hearted glare, forcing out yet another laughing fit. Few minutes later Kōshi Sawamura sat sprawled out on the hall floor, Yū’s face pressed into his shoulder and Ava occupying his lap; he managed to pry his eyes open, staring at his husband with mischievous glee.

“I am sorry for laughing but one: You are the one who decided to take My hand and not the other way around; and two: don’t you dare use our son as an emotional leverage against me, Sawamura.” He scolded, causing heavy silence to dominate the house for exactly one minute before Avalanche decided that the lack of attention on her was unthinkable and began demanding the pets from Daichi and Tobio.

The men dusted themselves off and Daichi put the basket of goods from the Azumanes on the kitchen counter, giving it a thorough inspection:

Bundle of dried herbs, three large jars of jam (blueberry- labelled T.S, rosebud- labelled K.S and peach-labelled D.S) a tin of Asahi’s signature muffins, a loaf of herb bread, some fresh raspberries, blueberries and cherries, a, now repaired, Truffles and a generous bottle of homemade cherry liqueur. 

“He’s been putting this care package together for few weeks, he was so upset when the client called in last minute and it turned out he couldn’t come today though” Yū chided, noticing Daichi’s awed expression, he snatched Truffles from the basket and marched to the living room.

The Sawamuras cooed in unison, hearing excited squeals and dog barks from the other room and with midday sun warming them both in the kitchen, they both knew all was well in their own little world.


End file.
